


Second Chances

by chrislovebot (orphan_account)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrislovebot
Summary: Chris and Darren see each other again for the first time in years. Even though they have partners right now, will they be able to resist the old, epic chemistry?Naya Rivera's death is mentioned, trigger warning.
Relationships: Chris Colfer & Darren Criss, Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. before the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever story, so please be understanding and don't be harsh. 
> 
> Naya Rivera's death is mentioned, trigger warning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

‘’Geez Will, why are you trying to wake me up even before the crows woken up? ’’ Chris said with one eye open. ‘’Chris for fucks sake just get up, you have to read this!’’. Chris slowly got up and took the phone out of Will’s hands.   
The moment Chris finished reading the article, he froze and just stared at the wall in front of him. ‘’ NAYA IS MISSING?’’ ‘’Oh dear god please have mercy and bring her back to us!’’  
Will was looking at Chris, who was almost crying and he hugged him. ‘’I’m so sorry Chris, would you like to call any of your friends from Glee?’  
‘’ I will but can you give me a minute first, I need some time.’’  
‘’Okay I’ll be downstairs.’’  
Chris took his phone from the nightstand and searched about the incident. It turns out Naya and her son rented a boat for three hours, when the boat didn’t come back at the right time, staff looked around and found just her son in the boat, no trace of Naya at all. When the police came and interviewed the son they found out that Naya was trying to save his son and didn’t have anymore strength to pull herself back to the boat.  
He couldn’t feel anything because she could still be alive and Chris didn’t want to assume for the worst.  
When he finally came out of his trance and he called Amber.  
‘’Amber, have you heard about the Naya situation?’’  
‘’I did just now Chris, I’m devastated.’’  
‘’I can’t believe this, this feels so surreal!’’  
‘’I know..’’   
When Amber said this she sounded like she was crying, when he heard her, he started to tear up too. They hung up and Chris went downstairs.

Will went to meet Chris by the end of the stairs and Chris threw himself at Will.  
He said ‘’ Will, I can’t believe this is happening! We can’t lose her too, after Cory!’’, crying.  
And these were all happening a week before the 7th year Cory’s death. Everyone was in shock and grief already.

Other cast members from Glee started to post about Naya but Chris didn’t want to post anything, he didn’t have to prove anything to a random 12-year-old girl Atlanta. He just hoped for the best and prayed for her.

4 day after Naya going missing (which was only 1 day before Cory’s death anniversary), some main cast members decided to go to Lake Piru, where Naya went missing. Police lost almost all hope and all emotions were high at this point. Chris and Will were leaving in an hour and Chris only knew some of the people who were going to be there. Amber, Heather, Kevin and Jenna. They let all the mains know about the trip but some of them said they were unavailable and some didn’t respond at all.  
When they got there, Chris and Amber hugged, crying. Amber really looked devastated and Chris couldn’t help but crying.

When they looked around they saw Jenna and her fiancé, Jenna was staring the lake and her tears were falling down. Her fiancé was holding her, just in case. When they saw him, Jenna waved a bit and Chris did the same.  
Then he saw Heather, talking with a police, but very fiercely. Chris guessed she was reprimanding them for not looking better.  
He left Will with Amber and walked towards Kevin.  
‘’Hi Kevin, it’s been so long.’’  
‘’Yeah so long Chris. How are you holding up?’’  
‘’I’m trying to hope for the best but I can’t stop thinking about the memories we had with Naya.’’  
‘’Hey do you remember when she walked in on us towards the end of season 1?’’  
Chris, trying not to chuckle so loud:  
‘’Oh god, I was so ashamed and she was literally smirking at us. Ugh!’’  
‘’Those were the good days, we were hanging out everyday, not just with everyone tho.’’  
Kevin winked.  
‘’ We always hung out Kevin, remember?’’  
‘’ Yeah we did , until the day Darren got casted.’’  
Chris shot him a glare:  
‘’I didn’t stop hanging out with you, right? I was just hanging out with Darren too!’’  
‘’ Yeah yeah, you were Klaine in real life, only with more PDA and intimacy.’’  
Chris reminisced the old days and sighed.  
‘’ They were good days though, I don’t regret one second of it.’’  
‘’ Me neither.’’ Kevin smiled a little.

When Chris found Will, they were being told that they were going to set up a totem for Naya to be found alive.  
They lined up near the lake with Naya’s family and ex-husband, they all held hands and wished, prayed and hoped for Naya to come home safe and sound.  
When this moment ended they all heard a car stopping near them.   
They all looked at the car door opening and saw Darren got out of the car. Everyone went silent (though not so much people were talking). Chris was the last person to notice Darren. When he saw him, he stopped talking and just stared at him.


	2. dealing with emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where's the fun in writing a chapter summary?!

Chris blinked a few times looking at Darren, he suddenly filled with mixed emotions. He didn’t know what to do so he waited until Darren made a move. 

He started to walk towards the trio of Heather, Amber and Jenna. When he arrived, he suddenly hugged Heather and said soothing words. They stood like that for 2 minutes and when they finally broke, he turned to Amber and Jenna and sent a sad, broke smile. 

When he finally turned to Chris and Kevin, he felt a bit – weird? 

He KNEW he wasn’t supposed to think about them being a thing once upon a time but he couldn’t help himself. He put a fake tightened smile on his face and walked towards them. He firstly asked Kevin about his well-being, they talked for a few moments while Chris was watching. After the small talk Kevin decided to check on Jenna –she was his best friend after all. 

When the two of them were left alone, Darren made a move to hug Chris. Even though Chris hesitated for a second, he couldn’t fight it and they crushingly hugged. Darren held Chris like he never wanted to let go again; he didn’t want to do the same mistake he did years ago. And God, Chris’ scent was still the same one as all those years ago, and Darren suddenly realized how much he missed this particular smell because he never smelled any better than his cent. 

Chris slowly pulled back after he noticed that Darren was literally smelling him and hoped that Will hadn’t seen them hug like that. 

Not that Will would get mad but he didn’t want to upset him over a meaningless hug. -Even though he knew it wasn’t meaningless AT ALL. When their eyes finally met, Chris started talking: 

” Hi Darren, how are you doing?” He took a step back while asking that, instinctively. 

“ Hi yourself! I’m trying to process this whole situation and besides that I’m okay, I guess. How are you?” 

“Yeah, same” 

They just stared for minute until Will stood next to Chris and put his hands on his waist. 

Darren felt that damned jealous feeling again and, he knew he couldn’t say anything about this and it hurt him even more. 

Chris could see Darren tensing and he suggested they should all get back to the place, the one that looked like a brick deck to set up the totem. 

They all held hands once they were all gathered, after a few minutes of staring at the water and sending wishes and prayers, Darren’s phone rang and when he looked at the number calling him, he deeply sighed and picked it up, shaking his head. 

Chris was the only one witnessing all these and he was deeply curious about this, and he deeply hopes that it wasn’t Mia calling. 

“Geez Mia! I told you not to call me while I’m here!” Darren silently shouted. 

Chris closed his eyes and sighed, and the moment he opened them again, while holding Will’s hand, a picture of the group was taken. Of course, they didn’t know that because it was from behind and their faces weren’t showing. 

After this, they all kept talking to each other silently. 

Chris stood by Will but didn’t make any physical contact, didn’t even hold his hand. He felt bad for a moment but he just couldn’t do anything but stare at Darren, not so secretly, obviously because Kevin looked at Chris with a bitch face and winked. Chris frowned and looked away, he focused on the lake instead. 

Towards the end of that day, when they heard the news about a body being found in the lake, they all knew it was Naya deep down but no one voiced that thought. Everyone became silent at once and shed some tears. Heather and Naya’s family were going crazy and didn’t want to accept at first but when they finally faced the truth, they broke down. 

Heather stopped talking to anyone and sat by the water for hours and when the time to had arrived, Taylor –her husband, went to her and soothed her with some understanding and kind words. He said why they should go home, which was their kids were waiting for them. Tears were rolling down her face as she stood up and walked to their car without saying anything to anyone. It was time to go home for all of them. 

Chris decided to do something that he thought he’d never have the courage or the chance to do. He carefully distracted Will by kindly asking him to go get the car, he walked up to Darren and they silently stood there for a moment. Chris was really grateful that Darren was alone right now because the things he’ll say right now couldn’t be heard by anyone else. 

“The one thing this taught me is that you can’t waste ONE MORE MINUTE without the person you actually love and care about, even after years. Think hard and long about this, I’ll never do anything with Will, wedding-wise, until I hear from you again, it doesn’t matter if your answer is the one I wanted to hear or not. Just let me know if you ever want to follow your heart and start living for yourself, instead of other people or media, I’ll be here. I don’t want to waste another minute, day, month or year without the ONLY person my heart really desires and if yours decides that you’ve already found the one, then I’ll understand and just go on with my life. All I said doesn’t mean I don’t love Will. 

I do love him, but he’s not the one, you know. 

And I also know that I shouldn’t be thinking about this right now, but I might never get another chance to tell you these. So, don’t you dare leaving me clueless, again.” 

Darren kept looking at Chris’ back as he walked away towards Will, Darren was utterly affronted and surprised but he couldn’t deny the fact that what Chris said really affected him to his very soul. 

But he just couldn’t walk away from Mia, he’s been with her for so long and they were married, for crying out loud! 

He knew that she wasn’t a good person at all, even though she had some good moments. He made fun of Chris once and Darren really roasted her for that. And again, with the tweet about Cory’s death. Couldn’t she be kind to his friends, even for once!? 

He thought about today on the drive back home. 

He thought about how much he and Chris would be happy together again, after all these years. 

He thought about the day that they recorded the “Candles”, how they constantly flirted with each other, at Darren’s home. How things evolved from flirting to kissing, from kissing to more. They were happy and at ease around each other. Darren sighed like it was the last breath he’d take. 

There was so much to do to go back to these days, there was so much to risk. Darren didn’t have to work again all his life, he had that much money. But he wasn’t sure what would happen with his PR team and manager. 

Not that he cared that much right now but there would be consequences, he was sure of. 

When he had arrived at home, he was relieved to notice that Mia was already asleep. He went to his room, yes, they haven’t been using the same bed since that one time when Mia got wasted and tried to have sex with Darren without his consent. Darren wasn’t feeling good or comfortable in his house anymore. He was literally miserable. He sighed again. 

When his head hit the pillow after a shower, he knew that he was exhausted and didn’t want to think about today so he closed his eyes and shifted to sleep in less than 10 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a story purely based on my imagination about the things had happened after Naya's passing, so this is more like a future-based story, if you don't think any of these happened or would've happened, feel free to tell me and i'll add your ideas too!  
> i hope you're enjoying this, and i'm sorry for uploading so rarely. my school had started and i'm miserable too!  
> please review and make me improve myself.  
> and i'm not a native english speaker, i hope you understand!  
> love y'all already


End file.
